Real Life for the Yuru Yuri girls
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: Sometimes... life doesn't go according to plan. I suck at summaries! Rated M just to be safe!


Here's another story I just thought up!

* * *

Time: 15:45pm

Chinatsu sat in her room in her parents house, she has been mulling over the same idea for many hours now.

'Do I, really, love Yui? Or is it Akari or maybe even Kyoko?' She thought to herself as several things were starting to pop into her head. 'If I do... that makes me a... a...' She was disturbed in her thoughts before she could finish them by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it!" Chinatsu shouted as she picked up the phone in her room. "Hello Yoshiga-"

"Chin...Chinatsu?"

Chinatsu's eyes widened as she heard police sirens and Akari's voice on the other end of the phone.

"I-I-... I love you Chinatsu"

"Wh-what the? What's going on? Akari?"

"I can't talk for long... we went to the store...Yui, Kyoko and I for some groceries... Yui...s-she-"

Chinatsu's heart skipped a beat as she began to try to paint the picture. "Akari!? What's that about Yui?!"

Gun shots could be heard from the other end of the phone line.

"Akari! Talk to me!" She nearly pleaded as she began to panic herself. There was nearly 0% crime rate in Japan... so what was with the gun shot noises?

"Chinatsu... please...Get help! I-I'm so scared! Don't leave me here!"

Chinatsu winced as she heard Akari scream above another gun shot and someone shouting, "I told you not to let her talk!" THe voice sounded rough and dipped in venom. "Akari!?" Chinatsu's eyes widened even bigger as the phone cut off.

"Chinatsu!" Tomoko Yoshikawa raced into her younger sister's room, carrying a laptop.

"Wh-what's going on Tomoko!?"

Tomoko set the laptop down on Chinatsu's table and clicked a few buttons. "I think you'd better see this!"

Chinatsu slowly got up, her legs wobbled a bit as she walked over to Tomoko's laptop.

Her eyes widened as she began to see what Akari had been trying to explain on the phone:-

'Gunmen spotted in Toyama's major Pelican shopping district. Three people have been killed and a few others have been seriously injured'

Chinatsu gasped as she began to put two and two together, Yui would either have been seriously injured or maybe...maybe killed?

Chinatsu could feel her tempreature began to rise as Tomoko looked at the pinkette. "Hey, are you alright Chinatsu?"

Chinatsu began to shake her head as she felt some tears began to build up. "My-my friends... Th-they said that they were going shopping..."

Tomoko sighed as she pulled Chinatsu into a hug, "There, there.. they are probably okay..." Tomoko whispered, half unsure of her own belief, that Chinatsu's friends were still alive.

Chinatsu began to cry and let out all the emotion she had.

[Ten minutes before, over at Toyama's Pelican shopping district]

Time: 15:35pm

Akari had been running for what must have seemed like an enternity. But she had to keep moving!

'Yui... Kyoko...' She began to think as she ran around another corner and ducked down behind a garbage bin.

"I've got to call the Police..." She whispered to herself as she pulled out her mobile, shaking profusely she gulped.

'I just hope those maniac's don't spot me...poor Yui and Kyoko...'

She pulled her mobile close to herself as she dialled the emergency services number.

"Hello, this is the Emergency Services...Please state the nature for th-"

"He-hello? This is Akari Akaza... I'm running from several people...th-they have guns!" She said just above a whisper.

"Okay Akari... Where are you? Which reg-"

"I'm in Toyama Pelican Shopping District... Hurry!"

"We're on our way... stay out of sight"

"Okay... Hurry!" Akari whispered as she put her mobile away.

"Hey you!"

Akari froze, someone had spotted her. Quite obviously it was someone reloading a gun as she put her hands up, dropping her mobile.

"Get over here... Slowly!"

Akari turned and walked towards the gunman, she guessed there were about four of them.

"I said slow!" The gunman then points his gun at Akari, making the red-head shiver as she was held at gunpoint.

"Wh-what do you w-want?"

"I'll be the judge of that!" Shouted the gunman as he shot the ground near to where Akari's foot was, making the red-head jumped out of her skin. Just as another gunman walked to the first with her mobile in his hands.

"Hey, do you think she can make a call to her beloved one? Before we kill her?"

"I suppose..."

Akari looked between the two gunmen and gulped as she was handed her mobile. "Here, make it quick"

"Th-thank you"

Akari instantly flipped her phone open and began to dial the first person who came to her head... Chinatsu.

Akari felt slightly relieved as she heard someone pick up within a matter of seconds.

"Hello Yoshiga-"

Akari knew she didn't have much time so she cut straight to the chase.

"I-I-... I love you Chinatsu" She whispered as the two gunmen looked to each other and nodded. "Yep... almost definately" They whispered to each other.

"Wh-what the? What's going on? Akari?" Quiered her friend on the other end of the phone.

"I can't talk for long... we went to the store...Yui, Kyoko and I for some groceries... Yui...s-she-" Akari looked to the dead body of one of her best friends who was sprawled out in front of the COSPLAY INCORPORATED shop coated in blood.

"Akari!? What's that about Yui?!"

Akari nearly couldn't think as she heard the one of the gunmen load his gun and they began to fire around her.

"Akari! Talk to me!"

Akari looked down as she could feel a gun on the back of her neck. 'Sink or swim Akari...' She thought bitterly to herself, her life had only just begun! Why did it have to end so suddenly!?

Akari plucked up the last bit of courage she had, to warn her friend.

"Chinatsu... please...Get help! I-I'm so scared! Don't leave me here!"

Akari screamed as she heard the trigger click and a massive loud noise that cut out her thoughts.

Everything for Akari Azaka went black...

* * *

Phew! I haven't told a story like this in a VERY long time! How did I do?


End file.
